ONE-SHOTS
by ALPHAQ69
Summary: Series of One-shots. No Pairings! Different approach to problems Harry faced.


**Hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was very angry with Dumbledore and wizarding world. He was selected as the fourth champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament after his name was selected by The Goblet of Fire. He begged and pleaded that he didn't enter the tournament and also gave a magical oath saying he didn't enter the tournament nor did he ask anyone to enter his name.

Dumbledore gave Harry his patented disappointed look and said he would have to compete in the tournament or lose his magic and become a squib.

Finally tired and utterly exhausted Harry entered the Gryffindor common room to find his best mate shouting at him and the whole of Gryffindor agreeing with him. His other best friend Hermione Granger too gave him a disappointed look and followed Ron.

Next day Harry Potter was censured from Gryffindor house for dragging the Gryffindor name through mud by illegally entering the tournament. They even went as far as declaring public support for Cedric Diggory in the great hall and proclaiming they had no ties with Harry.

Harry was finally at his wit's ends. All his mail to Sirius was either blocked by Dumbledore or Sirius not reply to it on Dumbledore's orders. Harry finally had enough.

Harry visited the Gringotts, during hogsmeade visit, to find what all money he had. He found that he only had Vault number 687 and rest of the Potter money was spent by his father during the war because he had funded the organisation Order of the Phoenix. His father had also built many safe houses for the Order to escape in case of emergency.

Luckily for Harry, James had invested in many companies and brought stocks for various wizarding and mundane businesses. Harry sold all the stocks and emptied his vault and convert his almost whole wealth to Pounds.

Harry brought many potion, runes and arithmancy books which didn't require wand. The books included many very advanced books too. He also brought a 7 compartment trunk and food that would last him atleast 10 years. The trunk had many wards that would make it very difficult to locate. Finally Harry was ready to leave the wizarding world.

_**-23**__**rd**__** November 1994-**_

The Great Hall was completely full and filled with students from all the 3 participating schools. As it was the night before the first task would take place, the students were discussing amongst themselves about what would the champions would have to face during their first task. The only person missing till now was Harry Potter.

He entered the Great Hall calmly with his trunk in 1 hand and his prized broom Firebolt in another. The students saw this and were wondering why he had his luggage in his hand for dinner. Many thought as he didn't live in dorms and feared his things would stolen, so he carried them with him. This was first time after Halloween that he was visiting the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry calmly approached McGonagall and gave her a letter. She looked at Harry inquisitively to see what this was about, but his face was blank giving nothing away. When she finished reading the letter all the blood drained from her face making her look pale.

"Mr. Potter are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Professor. I would be grateful to you if you keep quite till tomorrow."

McGonagall nodded rather reluctantly. Dumbledore was puzzled to see what happened. He asked McGonagall what this was about.

She replied "This has nothing to do with you headmaster. This is between Potter and I related to house problems."

Dumbledore's nerves calmed down a bit and he obviously knew about Harry's censure and he could have revoked it but did nothing. So he thought Harry finally fed up sleeping in unused classrooms has request Minerva to give him some place to stay.

_**-24**__**th**__** November, 1994-**_

It was finally Harry's turn to face the dragon. He had his trunk shrunk and in his pocket. He calmly walked forward.

He casted the "**Accio Firebolt**" charm to summon his Firebolt to him. As the Firebolt rushed towards him he waved his wand to conjure magically reinforced iron chains to keep the Dragon in place. Then he pointed his wand at his throat and muttered '**Sonorus'**.

"Dear Wizarding world. I, Harry James Potter, the last of Potters, am withdrawing from the tournament and giving up my magic as compensation."

The audience was shocked at his proclamation. This was not what they expected would happen. Ron and Hermione were shocked that Harry would give up magic instead of participating in the tournament. They thought they would apologize to Harry after he finishes the first task and they would be the Golden Trio again, fighting against the evil, who would be regarded as Heroes of the wizarding world.

Dumbledore was also shocked as Harry was their saviour and only he can save them from Voldemort. Dumbledore thought he should do some damage control.

"Harry... Mr. Potter surely you don't want to do that. Please participate in the tournament. How will giving up your magic help you?"

"Ah..yes Dumbledore I have something to say to you before I leave. The wizarding world should know whom to blame after I leave."

"I have read the rules and regulations for the tournament where it is mentioned that a participant willing or unwilling could withdraw from the tournament within 1 day after selection. Why wasn't I informed of this and removed me from the tournament? All the headmasters and headmistress, 2 officials from Ministry rather forcefully said I had to participate."

"I know about the prophesy Dumbledore, I saw a letter from my mother in my vault which I missed before. So after losing my magic I wouldn't be his equal. So deal with it."

Harry then turned towards Draco Malfoy and said "Malfoy I shouldn't have rejected your hand in friendship when we first met. With you atleast I know you wouldn't back stab me. And you were right there are better families and none of with whom I am friends with. So as an apology take the Firebolt as I have no requirement for it."

Harry raised his wand slowly and said in loud booming voice "I, Harry James Potter formally withdraw from the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Harry was magically lifted from the ground and white light shone around his body making the audience close their eyes. When they opened their eyes they saw a huge orb of magic was floating in front of Harry. It zoomed from him and went and merged with the Goblet making Harry a squib.

Harry was on the ground panting. He couldn't feel any magic in his body. He slowly rose from the ground and used the portkey provided by the goblins to vanish from the wizarding world throwing them into chaos.

_**-Scene Change-**_

Next day the whole story about how the Boy-who-lived gave up his magic and disappeared from the magical world was printed in the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman and Crouch Sr. took majority of the blame. Dumbledore was ousted from the post of Chief Warlock and Head of ICW.

During the final task Cedric touched the cup and was portkeyed to the graveyard where Voldemort's resurrection ritual took place. Cedric was sent alive after being tortured repeatedly, with an arm missing.

Voldemort, when he found out that Potter had given up his magic he was incensed as his plot to take Potter's blood was foiled. But when he thought will a cool head, he found that the only boy who could defeat him was a squib, so he could easily take over the magical world. So he thought he would use the TWT champion's blood for the ritual.

Cedric and Dumbledore repeatedly claimed that Voldemort had returned but this was vehemently refuted by Fudge. Cedric when he returned next year to complete his 7th year, was given detentions with Umbridge where he had to repeatedly carve his hand with blood quill.

Ron and Hermione too had a bad year as they were treated as outcasts. The whole of Gryffindors were treated as traitors. They had trouble getting good job after passing out from Gryffindor.

Sirius tried to find his godson during the year but after he couldn't find him, he locked the Grimmauld place and went to France to live there in muggle world. He clearly told Dumbledore that he wasn't going to fight Voldemort and given a chance he would join him to kill Dumbledore and Snape. He also told Dumbledore that Order wouldn't be allowed into his house.

Arthur Weasley was killed by Nagini when he was doing the guard duty in Department of Mysteries. Ministry hushed up his death.

When the year ended, Voldemort's return was revealed to the whole world. But the morale of the Light side was very low as Voldemort decided to reveal the prophecy in the atrium. Voldemort taunted all the ministry officials that the one who could defeat him was a squib, thanks to the Gryffindors, Dumbledore and especially Ronald and Hermione.

Dumbledore safely took sanctuary in Hogwarts as Headmaster thought he would train Neville as the Chosen one. If Neville didn't defeat Tom then the whole magical world was doomed.

_**-Scene Change-**_

Harry Potter after portkeying from Hogwarts was sent to Egypt, where he hired tutors for Runes and wards. Ancient Runes is a subject which could be done without magic or wand. Only charging would require some magic which even a squib could provide.

When Goblet of Fire tried to take his magic, it actually took magic from the Horcrux which was present in his scar leaving him all the knowledge of Voldemort. All the Horcruxes are connected to each other by magic, so it pulled the magic from all the Horcruxes making them useless to Voldemort. Currently Voldemort was not immortal, one AK and he would die. The reason Voldemort's body has its magic is because he was not completely human when Harry gave up his magic. If he was completely human then Voldemort would have become a squib.

Harry practiced everything from Voldemort's memories. He also had an added advantage because A High Priest in Egypt made him do a ritual that would protect him from various curses and also increase his reflexes and speed. Harry learned all the dark curses which Voldemort knew and also some very rare and powerful dark curses from the High Priest. Voldemort didn't enter Egypt because Soul magic was highly frowned upon there.

Harry regularly read what was going on in Britain in Daily Prophet. After nearly 3.5 years, he found out that Dumbledore was training Neville as the Chosen One. The ministry was under Voldemort's control. The only place left for Voldemort to conquer was Hogwarts. Harry would not let Tom attack a place which once he considered home.

_**-Scene Change-**_

On the day when the 7th years finished their final NEWT, they were attacked by Voldemort and his troops. There were almost no causalities. Voldemort had given them clear orders kill only when difficult to subdue.

Finally after 3 hours Neville Longbottom and Albus Dumbledore were wandless and defenceless with Inner circle and Dark Lord in a circle around them.

"So Dumbledore you think this squib will be able to defeat me?"

"**Crucio!**"

Dumbledore was placed under the infamous Cruciatus Curse by Tom, which was his speciality.

"Look around all of you. Your only hope is without magic. I will give it to Potter he has guts. He faced me during his first year without any fear. He was a true warrior who would have laid down his life if asked for. He would have fought me but you guys pushed him too far that he gave up his magic instead to face me."

Light side was completely overwhelmed and they knew either they had to follow Voldemort or be captured and thrown into Azkaban or be killed. Then they heard a voice which they haven't heard for nearly 4 years, it gave them hope.

"I didn't know you thought so highly about me Tom."

"Well Hello there Potter. Why did you turn up here? I would have let you go before but now that you are here, I will kill the two prophecy children and begin my reign on the magical world."

Voldemort fired an AK at Harry, thinking he would either have to dive out of its way as he had no magical means to protect himself. He was shocked when Harry using his wand brought Barty Crouch Jr. to intercept the curse. Barty was dead even before he hit the ground.

"I didn't lose my magic Tom, the higher forces decided to give me my magic back to kill you. They told me that you needed to die for the greater good as Dumbledore says."

With it finally fight between two Titans started. Harry countered everything Voldemort sent towards him and Tom also did the same. Harry ruthlessly used the death eaters as shields for many curses. When Tom tried the same tactics Harry countered them effortlessly. After 20 minutes of dueling Voldemort was hit by the mummification curse. When he was being mummified, Harry hit him with AK and chopped of his head.

Then he turned towards Dumbledore and said "You and Tom are the same, both play games and the one who suffers are the wizards and witches of magical Britain. I have a parting gift to you Dumbledore. I will steal your magic and use it to boost the wards of Hogwarts. You will become what you have forced me to become. A squib!"

With that Harry stole Dumbledore's magic and used it power the wards of Hogwarts. Next day in Daily Prophet it was revealed that Harry Potter again came to the rescue of Magical Britain and defeated Voldemort for good.

Harry was not found again. He was called many times to come and receive his Order of Merlin, first class but there was no reply from him.

Harry finally lived in the muggle world. He used magic regularly. He lived under the fake name Jameson Vanes (Vanes is anagram for Evans), the irony eh?

Harry toured the world and wrote many books about the magicks found in the area and their specialities. Before Harry died he published nearly 37 books all of which were famous. Harry included only Light and Grey magic in his books as he didn't want his knowledge to be misused.

Harry did not meet any of his friends. He received several letters but did not reply to any of them.

Finally Harry wrote his auto-biography and gave it for publishing before he died. Legend of Harry Potter was almost as great as Merlin and the ministry started a Order of Potter award to commemorate his greatness.

_**-Finish-**_

* * *

_**Hello Dear readers, hope you like this One-shot. I have many ideas that cannot be written as stories, so these One-shots. If you liked this OS please leave a review.**_

**Also if possible pls vote on the poll in my profile. Next chapter for Pushed Over the Edge would be posted in 1 day.**


End file.
